This invention relates generally to the field of devices that dispense and tee golf balls for use on a driving range for golf practice, such that a golfer can hit balls in succession without having to manually re-tee a golf ball after each shot. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices that are easily portable and non-powered, such that the device can be utilized in multiple physical locations and on various surfaces.
Golf ball teeing and dispensing devices are well known and the field of these devices can be divided into several categories. Some such devices utilize powered delivery systems, while others are non-powered. Of the non-powered type, some require the golfer to manually pivot a dispensing arm to deliver and tee the ball, while others require the golfer to actuate the device using a button or the like, with gravity causing the ball to be delivered and teed. Examples of known golf ball dispensing and teeing devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,356 to Pagett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,299 to Beckett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,237 to Willcox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,770 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,983 to Melton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,662 to Hodgin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,453 to Loof, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,893 to Choi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,296 to Tumidge et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,614 to Tange, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,222 to Luther, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,267 to Burks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,223 to Dermott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,518 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,325 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,687 to Bunyi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,004 to Vlahovic, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,844 to Luther, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,719 to Hwang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,659 to Peterson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,589 to Carter.
The prior art devices suffer from various drawbacks which are addressed by the present invention. Some devices require power in the form of batteries or electrical connections, some are non-portable installations, some involve complicated mechanical systems to deliver and tee the golf ball, and some require use of a mat or special tee. In addition, none of the prior art devices work adequately with tees of varying height or design. Of the devices that utilize gravity to deliver the ball to the tee, none provide means to assist the gravity effect.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved non-powered, gravity-fed golf ball delivery and teeing device, and in particular such a device with an improved ball release and delivery means, as well as an improved ball teeing means.